Cigarettes
by CielHibird29
Summary: Algunos pequeños drabbles de la vida de Matt. Simples, sencillos y directos, tal como nuestro querido pelirrojo. -Leves roces de MattxMello-
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencias: Roces de MattxMello~ **

**Disclaimer: Matt, Mello... en fin, Death Note no me pertenecen, asi como tampoco el juego "Online Mafia Wars"**

**Dedicatoria: Lio -por supuesto- Denny y Lucy ^^  
><strong>

**Notas:** Hola:D dejo aqui mas material de Death Note. Todos basados en el **Rol Ytll de Anime & Kpop** en donde mi personaje es Matt c: asi que estos tres pequeños -y bastante sencillos- drabbles son inspiracion del rol, sobretodo de mi Mello -hugs- En fin, espero les gusten ^^

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

El aire helado no le impide quedarse bajo aquel árbol lleno de hojas oscuras otoñales, se aleja lo suficiente de los demás hasta apenas escuchar el grito de los chicos, compañeros de orfanato. Enciende su preciado y algo gastado Gameboy y se pierde del mundo, ya no escucha los gritos y golpes de balones en el pasto seco y el frío no penetra mas en su piel. Concentrado, mirando la pantalla, apenas se da cuenta del olor a chocolate que de pronto lo ha invadido, a su lado se ha sentado el unico que puede penetrar en su atmosfera. El rubio ahora observa los movimientos del pelirrojo, las miradas se cruzan y una leve sonrisa asoma en ambos niños, para volver la vista a la pantalla. El sonido del juego, la calidez del cuerpo ajeno y el olor a chocolate son lo unico que le importa a Mail ahora.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Mira hacia la izquierda, nada. La derecha, nada. ¿En el baño? "Está libre" se dice a si mismo tras verificarlo. Deja salir una sonrisita de lado "Mello no ha llegado" Se separa de un monitor retacado de codigos y datos para deslizarse en su silla hasta la laptop mas alejada de las demás, la laptop que solo usa en momentos sin quehacer o como estos; donde no está el rubio y está cansado de tanto trabajo. Hace un par de clics y llega a "Online Mafia Wars" Antes de comenzar la partida se asegura de hechar a correr un software con la intención de tener una excusa de "Se está cargando" si es que el rubio lo descubre. Sabe que no funcionará, sabe que Mello lo castigará y le partira en dos otro PSP, o lo quemará, pero está cansado y no le importa mucho en ese momento. Solo existe él, la laptop y el montón de idiotas que moriran hoy online por la Familia de Jeevas.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Miró por la ventana, la gente caminaba, ajenos a la atenta mirada del pelirrojo. Los veía sin realmente mirar. Suspiró pesado y se tronó los nudillos, le dolía un poco la espalda por haber trabajado toda la mañana y por un momento, quiso ser un chico mas, uno que no se preocupara por esconder su nombre, por cuidarse de todos y cada uno de los que estuvieran cerca de el y olvidar lo relacionado a cierto asesino. Por un solo momento pensó que le gustaría ir a la Universidad, pasar su tiempo libre con amigos y jugando videojuegos como idiota... Pero ese pensamiento pasó a segundo plano al recordar la razon de su estadía en Los Angeles, la razon de su constante investigacion y el ajetreo de cuidarse las espaldas, el protagonista de sus sueños, el palpitar de su corazón y el objeto de amor desde hace años. Con el, no necesitaba nada mas. Mello.

...

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: Listo, tres sencillos y pequeños drabbles c: amo a Matty y en serio a veces no sé si capto la poca escencia de lo que es él. Aun así, me esfuerzo por hacerlo bien para mi Mello c: Como siempre, gracias por leer y todos los reviews; buenos, malos, constructivos y los que explotan; son bienvenidos ^^<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencias: Un Matt en la Wammy's, calculemosle unos 11 años. **

* * *

><p>Nunca se sintió una persona inteligente, quizás aprendía rápido, pero solo lo que le importaba. Cosas como historia, literatura y eso le daban pereza, mientras que el cálculo, los sistemas y algoritmos se ganaban su atención por completo. Sus notas eran altas pero su comportamiento dejaba mucho que desear, no era malo, solo travieso. Y por eso y otros factores de su personalidad, se sorprendió al escuchar del mismísimo Roger que era uno de los candidatos a suceder a L. Fue un shock al principio pero con el paso del tiempo, y al ver a sus compañeros compitiendo por la excelencia, más bien a Mello, decidió quedarse al margen de todo. El no quería ser un detective como L ni quería ganarle a este par, solo quería aprender y ser bueno en lo que le gustaba. Para él, eso era éxito.<p>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Su cerebro le decía que debía odiarlo, ese chico, ese Mello, tenía ya meses pateando sus consolas o pisando sus dibujos de naves espaciales. Odiaba que se comportara de esa manera arrogante, tambien que le hablara como si el fuera su perro y que lo tratara como tal, a veces golpeandolo mas de un par de veces, odiaba las manchas de chocolate que dejaba en su gameboy. Pero lo que mas odiaba, y sentía que le hervía la sangre cada vez que pasaba, era verlo con el cabezota de Near, peleando pero nunca maltratandolo, siempre hablando con un poco mas de propiedad y sin tanto mal vocabulario, casi como... respetandolo. Eso, era como inyectarle acido en las venas.

* * *

><p><strong>Dejemos esto así. Pensaba en mas, necesito practicar para ser un mejor Matt en roleplay... asi que me puse a escribir y salió esto.<strong>


End file.
